


Яд скорби

by HaruIchigo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не для всех синдар уходи из Дориата был желанным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яд скорби

В тот миг, когда бывший король лесных эльфов возложил на голову Орофера корону из пышных цветов, знаменующих начало лета, Трандуил осознал, наконец, что никогда не увидит больше высоких дворцов Дориата и его полых холмов.  
Та жизнь была потеряна навеки.  
Отец взошёл на трон и зелено-коричневое море лесных эльфов склонилось перед ним. Трандуил тоже преклонил колено и низко опустил голову, опасаясь, что скорбь в его глазах слишком заметна. Нельзя было скорбеть в такой радостный день, - день истинного обретения нового дома. Ради этого мига они, синдар, овладевали языком и обычаями Зеленолесья и их стойкость, их желание очиститься, вернувшись в леса, как предки, дало им, наконец, право на корону.  
Отец сам поднял его с колен и усадил по правую руку. Его глубокие синие глаза горели торжеством, - о, как он был велик в этот миг! В одеяниях, блистающих золотом и зеленью, в благоухающей короне, он казался солнцем, а Трандуил, восседающий рядом в серебряном плаще с просторным капюшоном, всего лишь лунным лучом.  
\- Сними, - шёпотом потребовал Орофер, коснувшись капюшона. - Подданные должны узнавать лицо не только нынешнего, но и будущего короля.  
\- О, они узнают! - Трандуил сцепил руки на коленях так, что пальцы побелели. Он боялся отцовского гнева, но не мог заставить себя. - Во всём Зеленолесье нет другого такого.  
Плащ служил ему единственной защитой от мира. То, что осталось от правой половины лица, заживало слишком медленно, и он свыкся с болью, с тем, что ни одна трапеза не обходилась без сильной магии, на некоторое время заращивавшей щёку, свыкся с яблочным вином, ставшим вместо утишающего страдания лекарства... не свыкся только с чужой жалостью. С ужасом и сочувствием, мелькавшем на лицах тех, перед кем он откидывал капюшон. Таких, со временем, становилось всё меньше, но теперь отец требовал открыть лицо перед всем народом Зеленолесья. И Трандуил не мог.  
Прошли те времена, когда он был истинной Цветущей Весной, - прекрасным принцем, светлым, повергающим на колени даже некоторых собратьев. Смертоносным и быстрым, живой ртутью...  
Отец сам бережно отколол фибулу его плаща, откинул капюшон, убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь цвета расплавленного золота, и Трандуил возненавидел его за это, но и помешать тоже не мог. Он сидел, гордо выпрямившись, тонкие лунные лучи насквозь прошивали руины, в которые превратилась когда-то нежная плоть.  
\- Твои раны ещё заживут, - произнёс Орофер, заглушая тихий вздох ужаса, прошедший по рядам лесных эльфов. - Но ты должен держать себя так, будто они уже зажили.

***  
Должен, должен, должен, должен...  
Густое, влажное, тёмное Зеленолесье казалось Трандуилу душной тюрьмой, а долг - тяжёлыми цепями. Он сторонился лесных эльфов: его раздражал их исковерканный язык, их простые, даже грубоватые на его вкус одежды; даже их запах казался ему неприятным. На самом деле, они не пахли ничем особенным, но Трандуилу казалось, что от них веет болотной гнилью, прелыми листьями, трухлявой корой, - как от всего в этом полном странными, враждебными шорохами лесу.  
Из-за шорохов он не мог погрузиться в умиротворяющий, излечивающий душу и тело сон. Вино дарило лишь короткое забвение, от которого Трандуил просыпался в холодном поту на влажных, разворошённых простынях и долго не мог понять, где он и как попал сюда. Его вышитые подушки заливала слюна из висящей лохмотьями щеки, он расшвыривал их в порыве отвращения и сидел, ночами, укутавшись в покрывало, прислушиваясь к звукам пиров и веселья. Один.  
Удовольствие доставляла лишь всё ещё поющая в его руках сталь. Но ровно до того момента как он услышал, ненароком, разговор отца с начальником стражи.  
\- Мой сын - искусный воин, - бесстрастно, но с затаённой гордостью говорил Орофер, проворачивая на пальце массивное кольцо с крупным изумрудом. - Рана не помешает ему охранять границы Зеленолесья от этих... порождений.  
\- Во владении мечом ему нет равных среди лесных эльфов, - чуть поклонившись отозвался начальник стражи. Это была невинная фраза, на первый взгляд, но в ней был подтекст, заставивший стоящего за колонной Трандуила стиснуть зубы до скрипа. Лесные эльфы редко сражались мечом, предпочитая луки и кинжалы. Похвала была пустой. И Орофер тоже это понял.  
\- Но? - спросил он, приподняв брови.  
\- Но... его стрела не всегда находит цель, мой король.  
Краска залила здоровую щёку Трандуила. Его одежды, его драгоценности, его быстрый клинок - всё это не имеет значения здесь, в Зеленолесье. Его стрела не всегда находит цель, вот что для них главное. Он хотел было выступить в круг света и сказать всё, что думает, но слова, которыми он мог бы выразить свою ярость и обиду на языке лесных эльфов, не шли.  
А вечером, отец потребовал его к себе и молча протянул лёгкий резной лук, изящнее которого Трандуил никогда не видел. Он не принял оружие, несмотря на красоту. Это было дело чести.  
\- Возьми, - веско и настойчиво произнёс Орофер. - Возьми и учись  
\- Нет, - выплюнул Трандуил, обхватив себя руками, как от озноба. - Я сражался в битвах, которые и не снились... им. Я знаю и умею всё, что должен знать и уметь король.  
\- В этих битвах кроме тебя сражались многие дети и многие из них погибли. Тебе же повезло.  
\- Повезло остаться изуродованным?! Я давно не ребёнок, отец!  
\- А лелеешь обиды, как малое дитя. Твоя рана заживёт, но лесной эльф, не умеющий толком стрелять из лука - не эльф. Хватит, ты слишком долго себя жалел! - Отец гневался, и этот скрытый гнев был похож на гул землетрясения, рождающегося глубоко в недрах, заставляющего воздух вокруг дрожать. - Ты едва говоришь на языке Зеленолесья, не сопровождаешь своих подданных на охоте, разговариваешь только с синдарами! Твоё сердце холодно ко всему кроме украшений и нарядов! Каким королём ты станешь?!  
Трандуил выхватил лук из его руки так резко, что едва не порвал тетиву.  
\- Я буду править не хуже тебя. - Он не глядя выхватил из лежащего на каменном столе колчана стрелу, и, прицелившись, выстрелил в сойку, сидевшую на ветке в пяти ярдах от окна. Стрела перешибла тонкую ветку, но птица вспорхнула нетронутой. Трандуил закусил губу.  
\- Ты слишком долго думаешь и колеблешься. - Орофер забрал у него лук, натянул тетиву и выстрелив почти не глядя, сбил летящую сойку, комочком пуха ухнувшую куда-то вниз. - Лучник не думает, он видит цель и стреляет. Помнишь, чему я тебя учил?  
\- Меч - продолжение руки, стрела - продолжение взгляда. - Он не смотрел на отца. - Сколько я должен тренироваться?  
\- Пока не сотрёшь пальцы тетивой до кости.  
Трандуил обернулся быстро и яростно, словно его хлестнули кнутом.  
\- Тебе мало смотреть на кости, торчащие из моего лица?! Хочешь изуродовать и мои руки?!  
Орофер успокаивающе положил ладонь на его плечо, противиться ласковой силе этого прикосновения было невозможно.  
\- Ты научишься гораздо раньше, чем это случится. Откуда в тебе столько недоверия к своим силам, мой сын?  
Трандуил опустил глаза. Отец был прав - он снова чувствовал себя ребёнком, беспомощным, неспособным даже на то, чтоб попасть в спокойно сидящую птицу.  
\- Тебя пугают воспоминания о том, как ты получил шрам? Ты боишься, что кто-то вновь причинит тебе боль?  
Это были постыдные вопросы, и он отвернулся, чтоб не отвечать. Он не помнил, откуда возник шрам. Воспоминания о битве изгладились из памяти, и оттого было ещё страшнее. Стоило коснуться этой пустоты, как крик застревал в горле.  
Оставьте, оставьте меня! Я хочу быть один, среди прохладного золота и нежно сияющих драгоценных камней. Чтобы никто больше не коснулся, не осквернил...  
\- Всегда молчишь... - Орофер тяжело вздохнул. - Но тебе придётся побороть скорбь. Я знаю, что твоя душа лежит к синдарам, и нам не престало смешивать кровь с лесными эльфами. Ты возьмёшь в жёны Мэлдиль, дочь Нархина, и продолжишь королевский род. Я уже оповестил её родичей.  
\- Почему сейчас? - Трандуил вновь взял лук, стараясь не показывать, как дрожат от гнева его пальцы. - Ты король, ты будешь править ещё многие столетия! Оставь меня в покое и одиночестве! Моя жизнь едва теплится во мне, я не могу разделить её с Мэлдиль!  
\- Твоей едва теплящейся жизни достаточно чтобы повышать на меня голос. - Орофер стиснул пальцы так, что плечо онемело от боли. - Ради любви ко мне и твоему народу, Трандуил.  
Ради любви...  
Трандуил не испытывал любви ни к отцу, ни к народу, ни к своей прекрасной невесте. Он был весел на свадебном пиру и всё пил, пил, пил терпкое яблочное вино без остановки. Мэлдиль, сирота, несмотря на свою хрупкость и нежность привыкшая добиваться всего сама, сама же совершила потом над ним супружеский долг. Единственное, что он вспомнил потом, проснувшись в одиночестве и с головной болью, - как она склоняется к нему, кладёт его руку на свою небольшую, но мягкую грудь...  
Больше они ни разу не спали в одной постели и не прикасались друг к другу. Мэлдиль родила ему сына, и это чуть всколыхнуло его интерес к новой семье, но вид крошечного, извивающегося в пелёнках, хнычущего существа был до того непригляден, что Трандуил больше не навещал покои своей королевы. Лесные эльфы, безмерно уважавшие синдар, принимали это за высшую, чистейшую любовь, свободную от оков плоти. Орофер не говорил ни слова. Он, наконец, предоставил сына самому себе, и тот скитался по Зеленолесью, как тень, вновь и вновь бесплодно совершенствуясь в стрельбе из лука.  
Лес становился темнее, опавшие листья не шуршали, а хрустели, как перемолотые кости. Орки начали рыскать отрядами, а огромные пауки ткали тенета в омертвелых ветвях.  
Что-то совершалось в мире, но Трандуила это не волновало, - он бродил среди чернеющих, наливающихся ядом стволов, пока его одежда не превращалась в лохмотья, а затем, придя в себя во дворце, расчесав волосы так, что они падали на плечи золотым водопадом, уходил бродить снова, не понимая, что ищет.  
«Принц ходит по болотам и видит сны наяву», - говорили о нём. И он действительно видел.  
Дороги, ходящие по кругу, цветы, пахнущие гнилым мясом, бриллианты в небесах…  
Он слышал голоса, звавшие его дальше и дальше, убивал пауков и спал в их сетях, вплетал в волосы ползучие вьюны, манившие только чёрных ос, всё пытавшихся залететь в дыру на щеке… поэтому, увидев на узкой тропе себя самого, он не удивился.  
Принц Трандуил… нет, Король Трандуил вышел ему навстречу, раздвинув заросли остролиста, алеющие ягодами, как каплями крови. Его одежды переливались сталью и серебром, будто чешуя дракона, корона из свежих цветов источала майское благоухание, голубые глаза смотрели чуть удивлённо и рассеянно, - так звёзды смотрят с небес на землю. Его руки были унизаны кольцами – на таких изящных пальцах даже простое золотое колечко казалось произведением искусства.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - произнёс король, и каждое слово, срывающееся с его изогнутых, как лук, мягких губ, было исполнено величия. Он раскрыл объятия и Трандуил, дрожа, припал к его груди.  
Видение не рассеялось, оно было тёплым, осязаемым и пахнущим хвоей.  
Это был он, он сам! В блеске величия! Тот, кем он мог бы стать, если б не его уродливая рана, если б не…  
Что, что тогда произошло?  
Нет, нет, нет, нет. Только не яд, только не пламя, только не…

\- Мы снова будем единым целым, моя бедная, моя жалкая половина.  
Король гладит его по волосам так нежно, как никогда не гладил отец. Разочарованный отец. Никогда не любивший отец.  
\- Ты – это я... Ты знаешь мою боль. Ты знаешь, откуда… откуда у меня…  
Король молча кивает, берёт его руку в свою, нежно целует кровоточащие от тетивы пальцы.  
\- Я – тот, кого ты любишь больше всего на свете. А ведь эльфы любят лишь раз в жизни, – говорит он, слизывая с губ кровь, и так же нежно целует израненную, не желающую заживать щёку. Касается кончиком языка, будто выводя замысловатый узор, и в дождевой воде, скопившейся на дне надтреснутой мраморной чаши, спрятавшейся в зелени остролиста, отражается здоровое, чистое лицо.  
Король улыбается.  
\- Дракон, - мягко говорит он. – Вот кто это сделал. А орки набросились на тебя. Каждому хотелось твой драгоценный доспех чтобы утолить свою жадность. Или твою сладкую плоть чтоб утолить голод в битве. Твою красную кровь, чтоб утолить жажду… Но где был твой отец?  
Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал в высокой, густой траве, склонив голову на колени Королю. Казалось, что целую вечность.  
\- Ты так одинок… но в крепости Амон Ланк мы всегда будем вместе, как единое целое. У нас будет столько сокровищ, сколько ты пожелаешь. Моя единственная эльфийская любовь.  
Густой запах цветов мешал думать. Почему Амон Ланк, бесплодный камень? Густое Зеленолесье теперь его дом.  
И единственная любовь…  
\- Мэлдиль… - позвал Трандуил в забытье.  
Мэлдиль говорила ему о любви, однажды, рядом с такой же мраморной чашей…

Она лила в чашу, стоящую на открытой террасе, воду из кувшина и задумчиво проводила узкой ладонью по поверхности воды.  
\- Что вы делаете, моя принцесса? – спросил Трандуил, наблюдая с лёгким любопытством.  
\- Сегодня звёздная ночь, мой принц, и я гадаю. Вода преломляет свет звёзд, открывая мне тени будущего.  
Мэлдиль не смотрела на него, её взгляд потерялся среди тех теней.  
\- Вы пытаетесь сравниться с Владычицей Галадриэль.  
\- Я не смею мечтать об этом, мой принц. – Она улыбнулась, будто он остроумно пошутил. – Это всего лишь забава.  
\- Что ж, тогда погадайте и мне. Я хочу узнать, встречу ли свою настоящую, единственную любовь.  
Мэлдиль перестала улыбаться, её тонкие губы дрогнули. Она опустила голову ниже, длинные пряди упали на мраморный край, скрывая её лицо.  
\- Да, - наконец, произнесла она после долгого молчания. – Мой принц встретит свою единственную настоящую любовь. Но не будет счастлив ни дня. Страх, алчность и гордыня погубят всё. Сердца, тянувшиеся друг к другу, сожжёт обида и ненависть.  
\- Ты злая женщина, - бросил Трандуил, побледнев от досады, и быстро ушёл.  
То был их последний разговор.  
\- Ложь… - голос короля был нежен, как его руки. – Всё – ложь… Открой мне ворота своей лесной крепости… мы будем править… Амон Ланк, Дол Гулдур станет нашей твердыней.  
Трандуил приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в лицо Короля. Что-то влекло его внимание, но цветы благоухали так тяжело, так сладко, и в чашечке каждого, в самой сердцевине прятался горящий глаз с вертикальным зрачком, завораживая, притягивая…  
\- Скрепим же наш союз братским поцелуем, Трандуил, сын Орофера.  
Это был сон наяву, туман на болоте, странный, и, одновременно, будоражащий кровь. Эльфы никогда не изменяют своему браку, но поцелуй со своим отражением, разве это измена?  
Он почувствовал неожиданно холодное касание губ, - его собственные губы никогда не бывали такими ледяными. Он ожидал сокровенного прикосновения языка к языку, всегда удивлявшего его своим бесстыдством, но, вместо этого, что-то горькое, липкое заполнило горло и лёгкие как чёрная жижа…  
Как кровь, смешавшаяся с гарью и потом. В той самой битве.  
Где был Орофер, где был отец, когда драконий яд разъедал его плоть, когда орки срывали с него богатые доспехи и одежды…  
Холодные, скользкие, чёрный орки…

Трандуил оттолкнул наваждение, насколько хватило сил, вскочил, опираясь на брошенный в траву лук, не задумываясь натянул тетиву, как много раз учил отец.  
Но наваждение не дрогнуло. Его корона полыхала ярче, озаряя лес вокруг.  
\- Так-то ты платишь за мой дар, за свою возвращённую красоту!  
\- Ты – Зло. Я ничего тебе не должен, - страх сковал его. Кончик стрелы плясал туда-сюда, описывая восьмёрки. Никто не способен победить Гортхаура. А значит, смерть близка  
Смерть здесь.  
Кажется, он закрыл глаза, потому что не заметил, как, в следующую секунду с деревьев, из травы выскочили орки, - уродливые, бледные, с кривыми, когтистыми лапами.  
\- Принц… - шипели они, окружая его. – Принц…  
И он не выдержал. Бросился в атаку, слепо, яростно. Увернувшихся от его стрел карал меч, и казалось что меч в умелой руке разит быстрей стрелы. Орки, которых было не так много, как ему почудилось от страха, дрогнули и побежали, но окровавленная тетива пела и посылала смерть без промаха. Лишь последнее чудовище кружило по поляне, неловко выставив зазубренный ятаган и пытаясь что-то сказать на своём утробном, ломаном наречии. Этому, последнему, Трандуил снёс голову с плеч даже не оглянувшись. Его взгляд был прикован к Гортхауру, к Саурону, всё ещё не изменившему облик.  
Саурон смеялся.  
\- Радуйся, Трандуил, несгибаемый сын Орофера. Ты победил, - звучно произнёс он, простирая руку, и истаял дымом.  
Трандуил почувствовал, как подкашиваются колени, и, в изнеможении опустился на землю среди трупов.  
Трупов в зелёном и коричневом.  
Что-то шелковистое и мягкое коснулось его руки – золотистый локон, тянущийся от отрубленной женской головки, как нить от клубка.  
Мэлдиль.  
Он мог бы назвать имена и других эльфов, лежащих вокруг. Пораженных его стрелами. Павших под его мечом.  
«Радуйся, Трандуил, несгибаемый сын Орофера. Ты победил».  
Он не стал кричать и воздевать руки к небесам. Страх был сильнее, но то был страх, толкающий к действию. Принц синдар убил лесных эльфов, давших ему приют, короновавших его отца. Убил жену в припадке безумия.  
Поверит ли кто уверениям принца, того, кто ходит по болоту и видит сны наяву, что Гортхаур – не сон?  
Рядом оказалось небольшое болото, но целый труп, сброшенный туда, тонул медленно, поэтому, до самого заката Трандуил, раздевшись донага, чтоб не запачкать одежду, бережно отделял от тел часть за частью, ждал, пока стечёт быстро густеющая кровь, и опускал куски плоти в тёмную жижу.  
Кажется, он даже плакал, но не от содеянного, а от того, что даже теперь не мог полюбить, не мог пожалеть своих подданных и свою бедную принцессу.  
Последней он отпустил во тьму головку Мэлдиль, и ему показалось что там, в холодной глубине, она открыла глаза.

Он добрался до дворца ночью, прошёл по дворцу, как тень смерти, и несколько суток проспал тяжёлым сном, похожим на человеческий.  
Рассвет сменялся закатом, пришла весть о том, что отряд принцессы Мэлдиль, выехавшей на поиски мужа, так и не найден, но орки рыскают всё ближе, а пауки плетут свои сети всё крепче, и, когда Трандуил, наконец, пробудился, Орофер сидел у его постели, озарённый бледным светом последней луны.  
\- Твоя рана зажила, - сказал он, заметив, что сын смотрит на него. – Так быстро.  
\- Я вспомнил, где был ты в тот день. Ты вырвал меня из орочьих лап, забросил на своего коня и чуть не погиб сам, - Воспоминания сложились, склеились намертво и заняли своё место. Но под хрупким льдом лежала новая бездна. И лёд этот стремительно трескался. – Но всё зря, отец. Лучше бы я умер тогда.  
\- Мы найдём твою жену. – От спокойного, участливого тона было только хуже.  
\- Нет. Никто больше её не найдёт.  
Он знал, что отец не поверит, но всё говорил, говорил и говорил. Пусть казнь, пусть изгнание и бесчестие, пусть темницы, но эта память, это знание грозили разорвать его изнутри, свести с ума,  
Там, в глубине безумия, будет ждать Он. Враг в сияющей короне, от которого нет спасения.  
Лучше смерть от отцовской руки.  
\- Я молю тебя об одном: не заставляй меня искать это место. Я всё равно не смо…  
Отец обнял его. Крепко, не говоря ни слова, как давным-давно в детстве.  
Некоторое время они молчали.  
\- Мы уйдём на Север, - наконец, прервал молчание Орофер. Его рука тяжело лежала на затылке сына, не давая тому поднять голову. – Подальше от этих чумных мест. Подальше от Амон Ланк.  
\- Я останусь здесь. Я осквернён…  
\- Нет.  
На этот раз Трандуил сумел вырваться. Со всей злостью и отчаянием, на которое был способен.  
\- Ты только и делаешь что приказываешь! Приказал мне покинуть Дориат, зачать сына, взяться за этот проклятый лук! Но ты не можешь приказать мне жить! Я чудовище! Мне нет места в Средиземье! Для чего продолжать эти муки?!  
Ему показалось, что отец сейчас ударит его, но он только молча подал ему чистую одежду, дожидавшуюся своего часа у постели.  
\- Идём, я покажу тебе, для чего, - велел он, голосом, не терпящим возражений, и Трандуилу пришлось подчиниться.  
Орофер привёл его к маленькому внутреннему двору с фонтаном посередине. Вокруг фонтана со смехом и криками бегали дети. Их пронзительные голоса немилосердно ввинчивались в уши, но Трандуил, скрипнув зубами, остался. Завидев правителей, маленькие эльфы прекратили игру и замерли, - только один мальчик с золотыми волосами, одетый, как все, в зелёное и коричневое, выбрался из толпы.  
\- Отец! – звонко крикнул он, сверкнув голубыми глазами, и бросился к Ороферу мимо Трандуила, будто того не существовало. Но король отстранил его, подтолкнул обратно.  
\- Я не твой отец, Леголас, сколько раз тебе говорить? Вот твой отец, - принц Трандуил.  
Мальчик посмотрел на Трандуила снизу вверх. В его серьёзном взгляде читалось явное сомнение. И как это было обидно! Этот маленький эльф, такой красивый, такой беленький, был сокровищем. А сокровища в этом королевстве могли принадлежать лишь одному синдар.  
\- Ты принц, который ходит по болотам и видит сны наяву? – спросил мальчик.  
\- Уже нет. – Трандуил опустился на колени, чтобы быть с ним вровень, но обнять не решился. – Но я – принц, который может дать тебе всё, что только пожелаешь.  
«Только люби меня», - едва не добавил он, но сдержался.

***  
Орофер следил за ними и мысленно возносил мольбы всем валарам и самому Эру.  
«Мой конец близок», - думал он. – «Кто защитит моего сына от него самого, когда меня не будет?»  
Его одолевали тяжкие предчувствия, и он даже не сразу заметил, что кто-то дёргает его за рукав. Маленькая девочка с рыжими, как осенняя листва волосами.  
\- Мой господин! – позвала она, вертясь, от нетерпения, на одной ножке. – Вы великий и мудрый и всё знаете. Скажите, когда вернётся мой отец? Он уже давно ушёл с принцессой Мэлдиль.  
Орофер ласково коснулся её взлохмаченной макушки.  
\- Подожди ещё немного, Тауриэль. И, пока ждёшь, доверяйся во всём принцу Трандуилу. Он позаботится о тебе.  
«Да хранит его Эру».  



End file.
